In The Moonlight
by Crazy Amazing
Summary: One-shot. James, Jessie and Meowth have nowhere to stay for the night and set up camp under the stars. James is the only one not alseep. What will he get up to..?


**Note: Good golly what am I doing writing a one-shot when I have actual stories to write? Well, this was a request from xPikachu-Princessx and I couldn't refuse since I'm a sucker for Rocketshipping!  
**

**P.S James is kind of a pervert in this. Well, not a PERVERT but his actions are...worrying XD  
**

* * *

In The Moonlight

Leaves rustling in the late night breeze, the small cries of nocturnal Pokémon, the sound of Meowth snoring heavily. Those were the sounds James could hear as he lay on his back on the soft grass, looking up at the starry sky. It was a cool summer night with just enough heat lingering from the day to ensure they didn't freeze. James' hands were behind his head as he gazed aimlessly at the moon ahead, illuminating the world far below and he allowed his mind to wander idly.

In her sleep, Jessie snorted and rolled over, resting her head comfortably on her arm. Her head may be cosy now but James knew that in the morning her arm would be dead. Shifting on to his side, James faced his magenta-haired companion. He could tell from her heavy breathing that Jessie was sleeping deeply. James wondered not for the first time how Jessie could sleep so peacefully when things were going so desperately wrong for them. They had failed to capture Pikachu (or any other Pokémon for that matter), had spent all their money on a machine that had only been destroyed by that stupid twerp's Pokémon previously that day and were being forced to sleep outside on a grassy hill as there was no form of shelter for miles around.

Checking over his shoulder to see that Meowth was still asleep, James shuffled closer to Jessie's sleeping form, eyeing her hourglass figure. Jessie's body dipped and rose in all the right places, in James' opinion. He was close enough to touch her. He could actually smell her: the soft hint of perfume casually masking her natural scent. James inhaled it greedily, savouring the sweet smell that was Jessie. He closed his eyes briefly as if trying to commit this moment to memory.

Slowly, as if scared he was going to chicken out, James reached out a hand and gently stroked a section of Jessie's hair. He was wearing his black gloves though, and couldn't feel the texture. Still, he imagined that it felt silky. Unable to hold back, James' other hand joined the first and he held on to the end of Jessie's curl, gingerly smoothing out the end. His heart hammered in protest – surely this was too bold? If Jessie were to ever catch him doing this, questions would arise. Questions James would rather not answer. Regardless of this valid threat, James continued to touch Jessie's hair. He felt like he was in a strange, dream-like state, like he wasn't really doing this.

James' eyes didn't leave Jessie's hair for a moment; he lay there transfixed. He wasn't certain of when simple things like Jessie's smell and hair made him act so crazy. Maybe he had always felt this way. James didn't know and he didn't actually care. As long as Jessie didn't find out, everything would be fine. That's what he repeated inside his head as he brought Jessie's hair up to his nose, daring to breathe in. James' senses were going wild and he knew he should calm down before he really lost it. Reluctantly, James removed Jessie's hair from near his face although he didn't stop fondling it just yet. _A little while longer_, he said to himself, rubbing it once against his cheek. He was right: it _was_ silky.

James wanted more than just to stroke Jessie's hair but for now he knew that was all he had. Jessie would never in a million years willingly let him do this to her so James had to settle for doing it in secret. James fought back the urge to place his hand on the curve of Jessie's bare waist; a place that seemed to be made for his hand to fit there snugly. Instead, James fantasised about how Jessie's creamy skin would feel against his fingertips. The thing James longed to do the most however was turn her around and kiss her deeply and passionately.

But that was never going to happen. Jessie didn't feel that way about James. He'd just have to make do with holding her hair in the middle of the night and staring admirably at her when he thought Jessie wasn't looking.

Behind James, Meowth had awoken and was looking at his friend with a mixture of pity and awe. James' feelings for Jessie weren't lost on the street-wise Pokémon and he could relate to James' situation. Meowth wouldn't tell him that he knew he did this nearly every night, nor would Meowth let slip to James what it was that Jessie did to him whilst he was sleeping. They were smart humans. They'd figure it out on their own eventually.


End file.
